


A *Fated* Meeting

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Byleth's social skills leave a lot to be desired, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Prologue, Sothis likes Bravely Default
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: In which our future 'princess' finds her whole world (and social skills) turned upside down by way of a green-haired girl. Or in other words, a typical 'proper' start for such an adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the popularity of the last couple oneshots, this one's a twoshot! Which means the finer details of this particular spin of this modern au will be mostly laid out in the second half.

Byleth never considered herself much of a dreamer when it came to sleep. Especially not one to have such vivid dreams. Or that said dreams would involve standing in a strange stone structure staring down a little green-haired girl in a throne.

“...”

The girl looked up from her seat of stone, taken aback by her visitor.

“I beg your pardon?” the girl announced and took a deep breath. “Mrgrgrgrgr… What brings you to my sanctum? It better be good.”

Byleth just stared back.

“Oh. You’re one of those people. Please tell me you have actual soci-”

The mumbling of an ‘I do’ followed by the flipping of the bird was all the answer that this strange girl got in that moment. She wanted to be appalled - mad even, but held the expression within for the moment.

“I beg your pardon?” the girl continued and snapped her fingers. Byleth appeared right before her, middle finger finally down. Not that this was really a saving grace in this moment. “You’ve shown up for the last couple nights in a row. You could at least tell me your name.”

Byleth stared towards the ground. Sure, the right thing was to say her name. But when you’re not making any eye contact and flipped the person off, it’s a hell of a lot harder. 

“Byleth.”

The words dump out, as if just saying it was a shame for the mercenary.

"How curious." the girl continued. "You appear to be a girl… with questionable fashion choices."

Byleth looked down at her body. Her armor had been shed for the night, a nightgown in place of it. Of course, the garment looked kind of like that of a princess's gown. Maybe one day, she could pool up her funds and get a proper gown. Then she could carve a little time out of her day and just dress up. But that was a pipe dream, currently. 

“Hm…” the girl continued, getting down from her throne and grabbing hold of Byleth’s hand. “My name is Sothis. Or ‘The Beginning’ if we want to get technical. Though, I believe we both have something of use for each other.”

Light filled the chamber, blinding both occupants.

“...”

Byleth’s eyes shot open.

Trying to pull the covers up, she found herself unable to do so. Looking up, there she found Sothis. The little girl slumbered peacefully, even if she was cradling what looked to be Byleth’s 3DS at the moment. While the mercenary was pissed that someone was messing with her gaming device, she could let it slide for the moment.

“Hey.”

Looking up, the pair found themselves staring down a large built man.

“Uh… Hi dad.”


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

Jeralt was used to the weird. Came with the job of being a mercenary. Weird usually took the form of ‘problems’. Problems that needed to be solved by way of a blade or fancy slingshots.

But this took the absolute cake.

“Let me get this straight.” he started, trying his best to keep eye contact with Sothis. Which was actually quite difficult, since she was well over half of Jeralt’s size. “You just appeared out of nowhere because you believe my daughter was of use to you?”

Sothis nodded.

“Yes. For the last time.” the girl muttered, gaze more focused on the screen of the 3DS than the person talking to her currently.

‘Oh, hello! I see fire in those eyes.’

Jeralt waved a hand in front of Sothis’s face. No response. Which should’ve been worrying for the father. But not really.

‘How do I put it?’

It took everything in Byleth’s power to not rip the 3DS out of her hands. Social etiquette be damned, the little girl could’ve at least asked beforehand.

‘They’ve a strong sense of duty.’

Jeralt focused in on her daughter.

‘Like whatever you start, you’ll always see through, no matter what!’

Byleth just rolled her eyes. In retrospect, she should’ve taken the game out before going to bed.

‘If you’ll permit me, there’s something I’d very much like to show you.’

Still no response from Sothis. By that point, it was clear the voice coming from the handheld was the only thing she was in the mood to hear.

‘But… First I need to hear it from you.’

Almost to piss the pair off even more, Sothis turned the volume of the 3DS up a tiny bit. Not that either father or daughter really had any further to go in that regard.

‘Say that you’ll stay. Till the very end.’

Sothis looked up from her game.

“I will.” she announced, finally taking a seat off of Byleth. Floating was her decision here. I won’t judge. Even if one could assume that she could at least try the floor.

‘With that done, let’s get you on your way!”

Before Byleth or Jeralt could really ask this strange girl anything, a scream rang out.

“Grab your stuff.” Jeralt barked and headed through the doorway. Byleth just nodded, taking this moment to snatch the 3DS away. In return, she got a couple punches to the chest. Didn’t really hurt, so she let it pass. Especially once she had her sword in hand. Which just left Sothis.

“Stay behind me. Don’t be dumb.” she snarled, free hand now grabbing hold of her new companion. With that, they joined Jeralt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the general rundown of this AU 'rules' more-or-less.  
\- Fodlan (yes, I'm aware that isn't how it's spelled) is fantasy Britian. Which lets everyone legally carry around swords and bows. But arrows have to be in a container of some kind. Axes are a bit of a weird case. Lances, I'm not entirely sure (my research didn't really pick up anything on it).  
\- Reason and offensive Faith magic are just fancy rocks. Yes. That's what I decided.  
\- Healing is a lot of First Aid. Yes. I'm keeping this simple.  
-Outside of that, I'll probably bring up the major differences as they come up.
> 
> Finally, Sothis will be playing through Bravely Default and maybe Bravely Second. Depend on where she ends up by post-time skip. You'll have to use the context clues (to an extent) to figure out where she is. But since this is the first part I'll tell you. She's just started and is listening to the fairy girl that I don't think is really explained until Second.
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed our prologue. The battle should be up in a couple days.


End file.
